


Cat and Mouse

by corvids_5



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 5th element vibes (maybe?), Cat and Mouse, Detective Draco, Draco's Den's Roll-A-Drabble, F/M, Facebook: Draco's Den, Futuristic, crooks is just trying to bring them together mayyyne, lust and longing - Freeform, miscreant & criminal hermione, near first kiss, potential chapter 2, still counting it as a fail kiss, the story is 1000 words exactly count them lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvids_5/pseuds/corvids_5
Summary: "Cats don't play fair," he growls. "I have been calling you.""Ah. Yes. Small hints, tip offs. I do appreciate them, truly..." He feels her hands sink lower towards the zipper of his trousers. "But you should know, a cat never comes when she is called..."
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11
Collections: Draco's Drabbles





	Cat and Mouse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Roll A Drabble @ Draco's Den on Facebook!  
> I rolled: First kiss fail, in private, in the middle of the street

Draco pressed his cigarette between his lips and took a long intoxicating drag. Fifteen hours on the job, with no sign of her. His vehicle docks as the lights in his flat clicked on.

The large window overlooking the city rolls upwards allowing him entry. His Avian Comet clicks and hisses as it finalizes its docking sequence, 703 stories in the sky and hums as it cools.

His boots squeak as he enters his kitchen, discarding his coat with a thud and flicking the butt of his cigarette into the rubbish bin. Reaching for one of the cabinet doors, Draco pulls out a glass and untwists the lid off a bottle of whiskey. He relishes in the sweet sound of liquid splashing and groans as it burns on its way down. 

Something warm floods the space between his ankles. There is a mangled orange feline pressing and purring against his leather boots. His eyes narrow at a piece of stray paper tied around the animals neck and he plucks it from the disgusting beast. 

It takes five seconds for him to decipher the scrawl. It is slightly smudge due to the rain as his eyes land on the initials scribbled at the end:

"Meet me on the street. - HG"

His eyes rest on the word "street". 

No one meets on the street. No one. There was no longer any use for the concrete runways. No one dwelled lower then 100 stories. Only miscreants and crimin-

Draco crumbles the note between his fingers, an impulse of excitement as realization washes over him.

She is here. 

Grabbing his jacket, he thumbs the remote in his trouser pocket, it beeps softly as he heads towards his flat door.

The lift is cold, slightly dusty and only travels as low as the 50th floor. It dings at him when he arrives and he steels himself for 50 flights of stairs. He is in peak shape, in his prime, but 50 flights in dust riddled darkness really pisses him off. 

It is her, the thought of her, that makes his decent almost bearable. Dust and cob webs choke him, his platinum fringe coated in a light layer and his boots are ashen when he enters the remnants of the old lobby and heads towards the double glass doors leading out towards the "street".

He looks back at the lobby through the doors when he feels something firm entwine around his waist.

"Looks like the cat has finally caught the mouse…" A warm body hums against his back and the shiver that pulsates through him is hard fought to suppress. 

"Cats don't play fair," he growls. "I have been calling you."

"Ah, yes. Small hints, tip offs. I do appreciate them, truly..." He feels her hands slink lower towards the zipper of his trousers. "But you should know, a cat never comes when she is called…"

"Yes," Draco pulls at her fingers and tugs at her wrists until he whips her from behind him. He sees her now, so fucking beautiful and he presses her against the double glass doors. "Yet, I scurry at the thought of you…" 

He buries his face in her neck, his left knee between her legs, a set of fingers twitching at her waist when he hears a soft mewling. His right hand flicks the clasp of his holster and seconds later the end of his fire blaster is trained on that bleeding fucking cat.

"Crooks, such a good boy." She whispers as her fingers run through strands of blonde hair, her lips pressed lightly against his ear. Draco lifts his head, his nose dragging along her neck, her jaw, against her cheek until he finally presses his forehead to hers and sighs. 

"Fucking cat…" Draco whispers as his fingers dig into her hip and he holsters his weapon. 

"Yes…" She hums and rubs her nose against his.

He watches her lick her lips and his eyes hood over. He feels her rise on the tips of her toes, feels her hand tug his neck lower, but he holds her in place by her waist, her lips millimetres from his own and he can almost taste her. 

"Fucking….bastard…" She grits at him. He sees the lights in her eyes, they are red and white and blue, silent sirens still seconds away. 

The cuff clicks in place, binding her right wrist to the metal handle of the glass door. His lips ache at the fleeting moment, his fingers tingle as he fumbles with the pack of cigarettes before one finds its way between his lips. 

It is a poor substitute. 

"Bastard." 

She spits the words at him.

She doesn't know that he had to do this. That all he really wants is to fuck her into the glass doors, her hands cuffed to both handles. He lights his cigarette and smiles at the thought, his eyes never leaving hers. He huffs, long and hard, his cheeks hollowing before he exhales and turns, walking away from her. Blaise and Theo exit their vehicle, their weapons trained on both of them, until he walks past, Draco turns and exhales as smoke escapes from his nose and mouth. 

It is just her, chained to the door and she thrashes and screams. 

The fucking cat hisses in his direction.

"Bastard! Bastard!"

Draco turns and leaves, his feet carrying him towards the the head cruiser, the computer is already programmed to take him to the precinct to draft his report, he will leave out his lust and longing. As he sits and writes he can still hear her echoes of "Bastard" ringing in his ears. When he is too tired to continue, the head cruiser takes him home.

That night he comes within three strokes, their game of cat and mouse spurring him on. 

Tomorrow there will be interrogation, quips and jabs but, there will also be scheming and plots for her stealthy escape. 

Because what is a game of cat and mouse without the cat?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this story. If you enjoyed it and potentially want a second chapter, you might be in luck!  
> Come say hello on my tumblr @ [forbiddencorvidae](https://forbiddencorvidae.tumblr.com/)  
> Credit for the BEAUTIFUL cover board goes to a delectable villain, please find her on tumblr @ [mysweetvillain](https://mysweetvilllain.tumblr.com/) or on A03 @ [Sweetlyvillainous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlyvillainous/pseuds/Sweetlyvillainous)


End file.
